Beca, the vampire slayer
by acafuckmylife
Summary: When Beca was 15 years old, she found out she was the one and only vampire slayer. After a long 3 years at high school, getting into lots of trouble with her principle and parents due to "slaying" business. She promised her dad things would change, so she made him a deal. She would go to college to make up for the last 3 years of grief she caused both her parents.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden

Okay, so I know this is risky, but I really wanted to at least try it out. Feedback is always good! If you like it, let me know. if there's something you want done differently, let me know. Also keep in mind that there's still many characters to be introduced, this was just a taste. Thanks everyone!

Word count: 1, 467

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Synopsis: When Beca was 15 years old, she found out she was the one and only vampire slayer. After a long 3 years at high school, getting into lots of trouble with her principle and parents due to "slaying" business. She promised her dad things would change, so she made him a deal. She would go to college to make up for the last 3 years of grief she caused both her parents, assuming things would be different when she moved to Atlanta. Little did she know, she would be living right on top of the hell mouth, and things we're going to get much worse for her.

Beca was almost finished unpacking most of her things in her dorm room when a loud knock disrupted her.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers!" Her dad said as he opened the door. "Just kidding, it's just your old man making a funny."

"Really dad, that's your opening line? Someone should warn second city that the next Chris Rock is in the building." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"So college, are you excited to be starting fresh?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, way more excited than I would be if I was in LA living the dream." Beca rolled her eyes again.

"You know, you have an awful habit of rolling your eyes Beca. If you don't stop they might just roll right out of your head one day." He said with a smirk.

"That would be cool, not going to lie." Beca replied, making her dad be the one to roll his eyes this time.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" He asked curiously.

"Well I was going to make some mixes, then maybe head to the school pub."

"Beca, you came to college for change, not to continue doing what you were doing in high school. You said you would at least try for me."

"And I am trying, I'm here aren't I?" Beca replied coldly.

"Listen, why don't you at least go check out the activities fair, there may be something you might actually be interested in, you never know unless you look." Beca didn't say anything, instead she just stared at her father. "For me, please?"

"Fine if it will get you off my back, I'll go check out the stupid activities fair." Beca said grabbing her keys and heading to the door. "But if anyone tries to rope me into one of their lame ass groups I can't be held responsible for any bodily harm I cause them." She says.

"Beca…"

"Just kidding, you really need to learn sarcasm father." Beca said as she held the door open for her dad to leave.

"I guess I'll have to work on that." He said with a smirk. "I'll see you later sweetie." He finished, knowing how much Beca hated when he called her that.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She yelled down the hall to him.

…

The activities fair was proving to be, well interesting to say the least. There wasn't much she found herself interested in, unless there was going to be a club for beginner DJ's, Beca had no other reason to stick around. Just as she decided to leave, a voice yelled out to her.

"Hi there, any interest in joining our A Capella group?" The girl said.

"You're what?" Beca asked genuinely confused, her mouth dropping when she saw the most beautiful red head standing in front of her. She was tall, thin, long wavy red hair, and had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever stared into, this girl could have been a soul sucking demon with those eyes because she had Beca sucked right in from the moment she saw her.

"Our A cappella group, it's a singing group where we cover songs but we don't use any instruments, it's all from our mouths." She said excitedly. Before Beca could reply a blonde had swooped in beside the red head.

"We travel around everywhere to compete in competitions." She said with a smile. Beca had to think fast, she was so transfixed on this girl she didn't know what to do with herself. She decided to lead with her most useful weapon of all, sarcasm.

"Oh that sounds thrilling, you do all that on purpose?" She said with a raised eye brow. The blonde did now look pleased; however she could have sworn she heard a giggle come from the red head's mouth.

"We're the best A cappella team around, last year we almost won finals." The blonde retorted.

"Well if you were the best A cappella team, wouldn't you have won finals?" She said with a grin.

"Well, we ran into some issues and yeah, it didn't work out." The red head replied with a frown.

"What sort of issues?"

"That doesn't matter." The blonde quickly cut in. "Are you interested in joining our group or not?" She asked getting agitated.

"Sorry, I uh can't even sing" Beca lied. She was actually really good, her mom got her to join glee when she was in high school thinking it would keep her out of trouble, but vampires proved to overpower singing a Madonna cover.

"Okay, well thanks anyways." The blonde replied trying to hint at her to leave. Beca caught a glimpse of the red head and saw the disappointment in her eyes, for some reason she wanted so badly to comfort the girl even though she doesn't know a thing about her.

"Yeah no problem, have a good one" Beca said with a smile and she walked away. She wasn't sure what about that girl with the red hair had captured her attention, but what she did know was that she definitely wanted to see her again. Beca then decided to go check out the library and pick up her books for her classes while she was already out.

…

Arriving at the library Beca was astounded at how big it was. She assumed a college library was going to be big, but this was huge. It was the size of a mansion. She walked around looking for the librarian, having no idea where to start with her books. Turning a corner she feels a hand grab her shoulder, her slayer instincts kicking in she flips the person over her shoulder and is now starring at a young male, probably around 26 who has an incredible amount of fear in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Beca says hurriedly helping the young man up. "You startled me and I don't know what came over me." She said feeling the blush creep her face.

"It's okay, I'm okay." The man replied. "I just saw you and thought you looked like you needed some help, you looked lost. I'm Luke by the way, the librarian here." He said holding his hand out.

"You look a little young to be a librarian." Beca was shocked; she had expected a 65 year old lady with thick glasses and curly short hair, not a good looking 26 year old man who looked like he should be on the cover of GQ.

"Yeah well what can I say; I'm the best in the west." He said smirking.

"Ah I see. Well I need help locating some books." She said remembering the reason why she originally came.

"Ah then you've come to the right place, follow me" He said with a smile leading her into a section that was way at the back, Beca was confused as to where he was leading her, she almost wanted to turn and run the other way. When they arrived he pulled out a book and shoved it in her hands. "I believe this is what you came for." He said winking. The book was very old, and big. When she read the title, her mouth dropped to the floor. "Vampires and Demons" was written on the cover. Beca was speechless, how the hell did this guy know who she was, and why was he handing her this book?

"What the- No this is definitely not what I'm looking for." Beca replied shoving the book back into Luke's hands making him frown. "I have to go." She finished. Running off before Luke could say anything. Beca ran all the way back to her dorm. What the hell was that? Who was that mystery man and how did he know what she was? Her mind was racing with so many questions. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to go back and find out what this guy's deal was and what he wanted with her. She decided it would have to wait till tomorrow, because tonight she was already exhausted and found herself overwhelmed with college already.


	2. Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Word count: 2, 843

Beca woke up the next afternoon from her phone ringing. She grabbed it but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" She answered half asleep.

"Hi, is Beca Mitchell there?"

"Who's calling?"

"Sorry, this is Benji, from Barden's radio station."

"Oh sorry, how are you?" Beca had forgotten she applied for an internship at the radio station.

"I'm good, I just called to let you know that your application was approved and if you're free today to start, we could really use the help!"

"Of course, what time did you need me?"

"Would 8pm be too short of notice?"

"Not at all, I'll see you then."

"See you then, bye!" Benji said. Beca hung the up the phone and couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face. She thought this whole college thing was going to be terrible, but now that she'd be working at a radio station, it might work out better than she thought. She looked at the time, it was 2:30 pm, she had a lot of time to spare. Still wanting to go back to the library eventually, she decided to have a shower first.

When Beca entered the showers, she could have sworn no one else was in there so she began to sing her favourite song, "Titanium." In the middle of the chorus she could hear footsteps slowly approaching. As the slayer, her instincts give her the power to be alert at all times, which means she's able to hear the smallest of sounds. So when she hears her shower curtain slowly opening, her first reaction is to grab the person and shove them into the wall, only when she does she's not face to face with a scrunched up leather faced vampire, she's face to face with those beautiful blue eyes again, the same blue eyes that caught her attention at the activities fair the day before. Only this time, the blue eyes are attached to a very beautifully naked body.

"Oh my g-god, I'm so, so sorry," Chloe spits out scared for her life. Beca quickly lets go of the girl and stares at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She quickly grabs the shower curtain to cover herself.

"I heard you singing and wanted to catch you in the act."

"So you barge into my shower naked?" Beca raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't really know what boundaries are," Chloe said giving the brunette a small smile. Beca found she immediately relaxed upon seeing the red head's smile.

"Well I mean barging in a shower on campus may involve someone blowing the rape whistle so you might want to be more careful next time. Now with that said…" Beca gestured her hand towards to exit of her stall.

"Could you sing for me again?" Chloe didn't budge.

"Excuse me? I'm nude and you need to leave."

"Please, just a bit. You were singing Titanium, right?"

"Yeah…what's that have to do with anything?" Beca asked curiously.

"That song is my jam! My lady jam, that is," Chloe winked at the brunette, sending warm feelings rushing through her body when she realized what the taller woman had meant.

"Oh god…" Beca breathed out, quickly realizing what she had just said she continued on "gross," she said looking anywhere but the beautiful perky breasts in front of her.

"Sing it for me!" Chloe blurted out.

"What? No dude, get out!" Beca was getting agitated now.

"Not for that reason. Listen, I'm not leaving until you sing." Chloe crossed her arms and let a huge sigh out. Beca couldn't contain herself from laughing at what the redhead just said. She found the older woman extremely adorable but this situation extremely messed up. Chloe's determination quickly turned into a pout. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…You really don't think I could just make you leave if I really wanted to?" Beca smirked. Chloe's pout turned into a gigantic smile as the words Beca had just spoken rang through her ears. "What?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just you said if I really wanted to…Does that mean you don't mind having me here invading your personal space…naked?" Chloe was the one to laugh now. Beca's face went from looking extremely smug to blushing excessive amounts.

"What? No that is not what I meant! Holy shit, can you just leave please?" Beca was now desperate to get this beautiful woman out of her shower.

"Sing and I will." Chloe was not about to give up, and Beca could see that. Letting a huge sigh out, Beca finally agreed.

"Fine"

Beca started to sing Titanium, to her surprise the redhead joined in with her. They stood there staring into each other's eyes, singing in harmony. Beca could feel her heart racing, there was something special about this girl but she couldn't place what. They eventually ended, both girls smiled at each other, both aware of what just happened.

"Wow okay, I have to admit that was-"Beca was cut off.

"Amazing right?" Chloe smiled perversely at the other woman making Beca blush again. Her eyes accidentally trailed downward again to be met with her perky breasts; before they could trail any further she realized what she was doing and shot them up to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh sorry," the redhead realized she was still very naked. "I'm pretty confident about all this."

"You should be," Beca smiled at the taller woman.

"Well, I should go," Chloe said, eventually snapping out of it. "I'll see you at auditions though." With that said she waved at the DJ and went back to her shower leaving Beca with dirty thoughts racing through her mind.

…

After her shower Beca decided to work on a mix before going to the library. She wanted to finish one before her shift at the radio station. She was hoping to get her music played eventually. Getting lost in her mix, hours passed without her realizing and before she knew it, it was 7:43 pm. "Shit!" She said aloud to herself. She quickly rushed to get her stuff together, pulled her USB from the computer and ran like her life depended on it to the campus radio station.

She walked in and was met by a tall, young looking man with curly light brown hair who she assumed to be college student.

"Hi, I'm Beca I was called to come in." She smiled at the guy.

"Yes, I called you, I'm Benji!" He stretched out his hand to shake hers. "Come this way, I'll introduce you to the station manager and we can get you started." He smiled. They both approached the booth; Benji knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Beca's jaw dropped when Luke opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hi, you must be Beca." He smiled and winked. "Benji, can you give us a minute to get acquainted and then you both can get to work," He said waving Benji off.

"Okay seriously, now it just feels like you're stalking me," Beca said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken you were the one who applied for this position, so maybe you're the one stalking me?" Luke smirked.

"Okay enough, can we just get to the point? How do you know about me and what do you want?"

"Here, come inside." He gestured inside the booth. Beca walked in and leaned against one of the shelves.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want you to clean this campus up of all the leathered faced vampires that are nested around here. We would start here, and then take care of the rest of Atlanta," Luke said without hesitation.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are, or what you think but that's not my thing."

"If it wasn't your thing you would have reacted more shocked when I said vampire, instead you just seem annoyed more than anything. I'm Luke by the way. I'm supposed to be your watcher," He said with a wink.

"I'm sorry, my what? I don't understand."

"Your watcher. Surely, as the slayer, you've heard of a watcher."

"I have, but I specifically told them I didn't need or want one. I could do it on my own, and I did."

"Yes you did, but you also managed to burn down a building, almost kill a teacher and do I even need to bring up prom?" Luke smirked.

"No please don't," Beca's face immediately scrunched up upon the memory.

"Right, so I'm your watcher now. I'm also the librarian during the day, and I manage the radio at night. This can be our training space. The library is good for research; hopefully by the end of your 4 years here we'll have Atlanta cleaned up."

"Whoa, hold your horses, pony boy. I never agreed to any of this. Last I checked I told the council I quit, and that's why I moved here, not to fight more vampires and demons." Beca stood up and headed towards the door.

"Last year over 50 students went missing, and that's just students. Who knows how many children and adults spread around Atlanta went missing as well. Barden is right over the hellmouth, there's a lot of supernatural activity that goes on here. It needs to be stopped." Luke grabbed Beca's arm.

"Hellmouth? What is that…is sounds like some sort of cheesy horror film."

"Quite the opposite, it's very real and not cheesy whatsoever. The hellmouth is where all the demons and vampires come from. Since Barden was built right on top of it, we get the most action over here. Of course none of the students know about all of this, well every student but Benji that is." Luke gestured towards the taller man standing outside the booth.

"Benji knows about this? How…"

"He's my assistant; we've been trying to protect this campus for a year now waiting for you to come. Sadly we aren't that great at it, and haven't done the best job." Like clockwork both of them heard a loud crash come from outside the booth and Benji scream. Beca's slayer instincts kicked in and she ran out the booth to check it out. There was Benji knocked out with a female vampire closing in on his neck.

"Hey!" Beca yelled making the blood sucker look straight at her. "I may have been out of the game for a few months but last I checked don't you ugly bastards need an invite to come in here?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Romeo over here thought I was looking for a late night hook-up."

"Oh so you mean, he wasn't aware by hook-up you mean late night snack?" Beca smirked. "Let me tell you a little something about Romeo and Juliet. It usually ends with both of them dead, but today the story will end with only you dead, and Romeo walking out of here unharmed. Let him go."

"Ah, I didn't realize he was taken, I apologize but you see I don't care."

"Oh I'm not even into men you see, I'm the slayer and it's sort of my duty to kill blood sucking sluts like yourself. Put him down and what's say you and I have at it?" Beca approached the other girl.

"Ah so you're the slayer? Wait till the others hear the story of how I killed the slayer." The woman's smile spread on her face. With that said the vampire threw Benji to a shelf of records and charged at Beca. Beca flipped herself onto the nearest table kicking the vampire back making her hit the same shelf Benji was just thrown into.

"Wow if that's all you got I might be able to make it home in time for the premier of Community tonight after all," Beca smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, slayer," The vampire said, jumping on the table Beca was standing on. Beca did a front flip dodging the vampire's leg attempting to trip her. Beca then grabbed a hold of the vampire's leg knocking her down onto her back on the table. She quickly raised her fist to punch the vampire but ended up hitting the table instead as the vampire rolled herself off, quickly hopping over the table Beca grabbed the vampire's neck in between her legs and flipped her back over. The vampire quickly retaliated using her legs to knock Beca off her feet. Both of them were now on the floor wrestling, the vampire trying to sink her teeth into Beca's neck, Beca finally rolling them over, she had the vampire pinned on her back.

"Beca, here," Luke said, throwing a wooden stake to the girl. Beca immediately catching it and digging it through the vampire's heart making it combust into dust. Beca got up and brushed herself off.

"So what was it you were saying about you guys doing a shitty job at protecting the campus?"

"That's pretty much it." Luke approached the girl and stretched his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks," She said as he pulled her up.

"Look, with my brains and knowledge and your fighting skills we could finally clean this place up. What do you say?" He questioned.

"I say," Beca took a pause and looked around the radio station. "You better make some room if we're going to train here, and also don't expect me to read any book.

That's not my thing." She smirked.

"Great we can meet here every day at 6pm for training." Luke smiled. Both of them looked at Benji when they heard him groan.

'What happened? Where did that girl go?" Benji asked confused.

"Let's just say she was dying to be with you, but I had other plans for her." Beca smirked at her own joke.

"Lame." Luke shook his head.

"I don't get it?" Benji was still very confused.

"Dude she was into far kinkier stuff then you would want trust me."

"What?" He asked still confused making beca roll her eyes.

"Is he normally this slow?" She asked Luke, making him laugh.

"Give the poor guy a break; he thought he was going to get laid."

"Okay someone please explain" Benji was getting frustrated now.

"Dude your broad was a blood sucking slut, not a dick sucking one." Beca rolled her eyes again when she saw Benji frown.

"Well that blows." He said.

"No pun intended!" Beca laughed raising her hand for a high five, eventually dropping it when she saw the look she was getting from both guys standing in front of her. "Well I should go I have class in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow 6 pm." Beca said as she headed towards the door.

"Here don't forget this." Luke said tossing the stake at her. "You never know when it'll come in handy." He winked.

"Yeah great, thanks." Beca walked out the door and walked back towards campus. She was about half way there when she could hear footsteps behind her; quickly turning around to catch whoever it was falling her she saw nothing. She continued to walk but again heard the footsteps.

"Okay whoever you are, I'm tired could we make this fast?" She turned again and was face to face with a man she had never seen before. He had dark brown hair, was good looking and looked like he was a student.

"Can I help you?" Beca said reaching in her jacket resting her hand on the stake.

"Easy there slayer, I come in peace." The man quickly replied.

"Okay do I have slayer written on my forehead or something? How does everyone know who I am?" She said scrunching her face in confusion.

"Let's just say I'm a friend and I've been keeping a close eye on you for a while."

"So what you're saying is that you're a friendly stalker then?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want to call it then sure. My name is Jesse." The guy replied.

"Well Jesse nice to meet you, I would introduce myself but it seems you already know who I am. So instead let's get to the point, what do you want?"

"Easy there, I just wanted to give you a little gift; you're in dangerous territory over here and this might come in handy." Jesse threw a box to her. Beca opened it and pulled out a cross necklace.

"Uhm, thanks? I guess." Beca was unsure how to react.

"Just wear it, who knows it could save your life one day. I'll be seeing you soon, Beca." Jesse winked at the DJ and before she could reply he ran off into the darkness.

"Who the hell was that?" Beca asked herself as she continued to walk back to her dorm. She didn't realize what she would be getting herself into when she agreed to attend Barden, all she knew was it was going to be an interesting 4 years and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a vampire slayer

Beca woke up the next morning at 7am. Her first class was at 9am, but she wanted to get in a work out before she started her day. She entered the Gym, taking a good look around she saw no one else was in there. She put her head phones in; putting her music on full blast she started her work out with a punching bag. Beca loved the punching bag; she found it was a good way to relieve her stress and anger without actually having to physically harm someone. She was so preoccupied with her music and work out that she didn't notice someone else entering the gym, in fact it's wasn't until that person tapped her on the shoulder that she realized, quickly she used her leg to knock them on their back and looked into a pair of blue eyes, the same blue eyes that snuck up on her in the shower the previous day.

"Shit sorry," Beca hissed helping the red head up.

"Okay, seriously what's your deal? That's twice now you've attacked me." Chloe said rubbing her hip.

"Well I wouldn't have to keep doing it if you stopped sneaking up on me." Beca said apologetically

"You make a good point, but still is attacking me necessary? It's not like we're in Detroit at 2am, this is Barden University I think you're a bit safer here." Chloe smirked. Beca couldn't help but laugh at the red head's statement, not because of what she compared Barden to, but because of how untrue it was.

"You're right, I can't help it though, and it's my instincts."

"Where do your instincts come from that you're constantly attacking anyone who tries to strike up a conversation with you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Karate," Beca questioned more than stated. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, don't tell me that's okay…I like mystery." She winked at the brunette sending shivers down her spine. "So what are you doing here so early?"

"I have class at 9am and wanted to get in a workout before." Beca shuffled her foot against the gym mat. "You," She asked the red head.

"I like to get an early start on the morning, and nothing wakes you up more than a good work out and a nice hot shower." She smiled.

"You do have a point," Beca said.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" The red head asked.

"Nothing, I have to go work at the radio station later but that's not till 6." Beca replied.

"You work at the radio?"

"Yeah well, I want to be a DJ and the radio station is the closest thing they have to helping me with that." Beca smirked.

"Oh my god you want to be a DJ?" The taller woman's jaw dropped.

"Yeah why," Beca asked confused.

"I love DJ's, I love going to a club and getting lost in the music… DJ's are so hot." Chloe winked at the shorter girl. Beca had to swallow her saliva, afraid she was going to drool.

"Yeah well there are some shitty DJ's out there too though." Beca said quickly.

"Oh I know, I won't deny that." Chloe said. The 2 sat there in silence for a while.

"Anyways I should get back to my work out." Beca said finally breaking the silence.

"Of course, wouldn't want to risk losing that amazing strength ability you have." Chloe smirked.

"Exactly, someone has to protect this campus from all of the weirdo's out there." Beca said gesturing to Chloe.

"Hey not funny," Chloe said smacking Beca's arm, making Beca laugh at the older woman's reaction.

"Alright well I'll catch you later." Beca said as she put her head phones back in.

"Wait," Chloe blurted out excitedly.

"What," Beca asked confused

"There's a party tonight at the Treblemakers house, that's one of the other A Cappella groups here at Barden. Would you want to go?" Chloe asked

"With you," Beca's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, this way you can get a head start on getting to know some people before you join the Bella's." Chloe smiled.

"And who said I was joining the Bella's?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I did, so did you want to come?" Chloe pouted making Beca melt. The brunette thought about it for a while before finally giving in and nodding her head.

"Sure sounds good, how could I say no to that face"

"Great, give me your phone." Chloe smiled.

"My phone…why," Beca asked confused. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So I can add my number"

"Oh right, here." Beca said handing the red head her phone. Chloe quickly typed in her name and number and handed the phone back to the brunette.

"I texted myself so I have you number now, just in case you don't text me and try to get out of going tonight." Chloe smirked. Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know me so well already"

"Yep and I will continue to get to know you better." She winked. "Anyways see you tonight, enjoy your work out Beca." Chloe waved and walked to where the treadmills were. Beca couldn't help but stare the girls ass as she walked away, shaking her head from her dirty thoughts, she put her music back on and went back to the punching bag.

..

Beca arrived at the radio station for 6pm, ready to begin her first day of training with Luke. She looked around the radio station and noticed that nothing had changed, everything was the same. Where did Luke expect to train in this clutter?

"Luke…" Beca called out.

"Beca, just on time, how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm fine…Uh Luke where do you expect to train?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow. Luke grinned at the brunette.

"Follow me," He said walking away. Beca followed him into a room she had no idea existed, especially since the station was such a small place. This room had everything Beca could want and more. All her favourite weapons, dummies, punching bags, targets, and even a stereo for her to listen to music on when she works out.

"Jesus Luke…this is amazing." Beca said as she walked around the room grazing her hand against everything.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now let's start with a little role playing. I'll be the vampire and attack you. I have to warn you though; I won't go easy on you." Luke smirked.

"I somehow t don't think that will be an issue." Beca laughed.

"We'll see," Luke said before quickly running towards Beca to attack her. Beca dropped to the ground using her legs to trip Luke and pin him to the mat. "Right, completely saw that coming, You're very predictable, Beca." Luke said getting up. Without warning he took a swing at Beca. She quickly dodged it, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ow okay, okay let go." Luke winced.

"I completely saw that coming Luke, you're very predictable." Beca smirked repeating the man's previous sentence.

"How about this," Luke said quickly using his legs to trip Beca, before he could do anything she did a front flip over them and before he knew it she was standing behind him and had a steak at his heart.

"Lesson learned yet Luke," Beca smirked standing behind the guy.

"I suppose so, you can let go now." Luke scrunched his face. The 2 continued to practice for another 2 hours. Beca took her time practicing everything, refreshing her memory. Around 8pm, her phone vibrated indicating a text, Beca could hear it so she decided to check who it was.

"Shit," she said reading the text.

_Hey you, it's Chloe. You're still coming tonight right? ;)_

_Yes, I'm just going to take a quick shower then I'll text you for directions._

_Shower, maybe I should swing by then._

_Try it, I dare you._

_I'll let you shower in peace this time, text me when you're done._

"I have to go Luke," Beca said grabbing her bag.

"What, it's only 8pm where are you going? We should do rounds of campus tonight; make sure there's nothing out there." Luke said.

"I have a party to go to; I'll do rounds after the party."

"Are you going to be drinking?" Luke raised an eyebrow. Beca didn't say anything. "Beca, as the slayer you need to set your priorities. I know you're in college and want to have fun but this is your duty and it's much more important." Luke said sternly.

"Listen, I'm the one doing the world a favour by risking my life, if I want to go out one night I'm not going to feel bad for it. I'll be sure to do my rounds tonight when I leave." Beca said walking out the door before Luke could protest anymore. Luke sighed and shook his head.

"Teenagers," he said to himself.

…

Beca arrived at the party a little after 9:30; Chloe had taken awhile to text her back directions. She took a good look around and didn't see anyone she knew, until her eyes met with a familiar face.

"Benji what are you doing here, Luke didn't send you here to watch me did he?" Beca raised an eyebrow making Benji laugh. He shook his head.

"No I'm actually part of the treblemakers. This is our party." He smiled.

"Oh, so you're the rival team against the Bella's." Beca smirked. "Chloe's told me all about you guys."

"How do you know about the Bella's and what are you even doing here?" Benji asked finally clueing in that Beca was at this party. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I got an invite from Chloe, apparently I'm joining the Bella's so she wanted me to come and meet people, get a head start."

"Oh I see…Where is Chloe anyways?" He said, just as if on cue Beca felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Beca you made it! I've been waiting." Chloe whispered in her ear.

"Yeah well someone took forever to text me back." Beca smirked. Chloe frowned.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied drinking I forgot to check my phone, none of that matters though because you're here now! Let's go drink," Chloe said dragging Beca away from Benji, Beca waved goodbye as she followed the red head.

"So how was the radio station?" Chloe handed Beca a red plastic cup. Beca sniffed the inside before taking a drink.

"Blah what is that?" Beca asked.

"My special recipe, I can't tell you." Chloe winked.

"Of course it is," Beca laughed. "The radio station was fine, really tiring though, Luke pushed me hard today." Beca answered without realizing what she was saying.

"What do you mean he pushed you hard…at stacking records?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"And I had to scrub the whole place clean." Beca said, quickly covering herself.

"Well that sucks, but you're here now so let's just try to let loose and have fun. Come dance with me!" Chloe said excitedly.

"No thanks, I don't dance." Beca shook her head making the red head pout. "Are you going to do that every time to get your way?" Beca smirked.

"Depends"

"On…" Beca said.

"If it's going to work every time or not," Chloe said dragging Beca onto the dance floor. The 2 danced together almost in sync, keeping their distance. Beca felt an odd urge to grab the red head and start moving their hips together, but before she could do anything Chloe turned her back to Beca, grabbed her arms and wrapped them around her waist and started grinding her ass into Beca's Cunt. Beca almost moaned immediately at the new contact she was receiving from the red head. Chloe continued to slowly rub her ass into Beca, Beca attempted to move to the same rhythm as Chloe, failing miserably.

"I'm going to go get a refill." Beca said into the taller woman's ear. "I'll be right back." Chloe pouted, but nodded and pulled away from the red head.

'Don't take too long," Chloe winked. Beca rushed to the kitchen to grab herself another drink.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." A voice said from behind her. Beca whirled around to be met with Jesse, the man she met last night.

"Oh god, you too," Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, I'll be fine."

"I don't doubt that but as the slayer you should be alert at all times." Jesse said. Beca shushed him.

"What are you doing, someone might here you. What are you doing here anyways?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Just keeping an eye on things," Jesse replied.

"I see, well you have fun with that, I'm going to get back to the party." Beca said walking away, Jesse quickly grabbed her arm.

"Campus is crawling with them tonight, be on the lookout." He whispered in her ear, then without another word ran off.

"What is with him and running off." Beca muttered to herself. Beca went back and immediately found Chloe. The two continued to mingle and dance for another 2 hours before Beca decided to call it a night.

"Chlo, I'm exhausted I'm going to go." She said to the red head.

"Okay I'll come with you; you'll need someone to protect you at this time of night." Chloe winked. Beca laughed at the red head.

"Pretty sure I'll be the one protecting you but okay" Beca smirked. The 2 left the party and walked down campus to their dorms.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Chloe asked as she linked her arm in Beca's.

"Yeah, thanks for making me come out, it was a blast." Beca smiled. "Did you have fun; you sure had a lot to drink." Beca smirked.

"Pft, this ginger knows how to handle her booze don't you worry and yes I did." Chloe laughed. Before Beca could reply she heard a noise come from the bushes and before she knew it she was flying in the air.

"What the…" Beca looked and saw a male vampire attacking Chloe. 'Shit" Beca said regaining her posture. "Hey scum bag! Leave her alone." She yelled.

"Or else what," The vampire replied.

"Or else I'll have to kill you, oh wait I plan on doing that anyways." Beca said running towards him. She quickly grabbed Chloe and through her to the ground.

"Chloe run." Beca said as she grabbed the vampire and through him into a tree. Chloe didn't move though, she just stared at what was going on in front of her, shocked. The vampire ran at Beca, but she quickly picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder. She ran for her purse to get out her steak but the vampire grabbed her and through her back.

"You're not getting away that easily." The guy said.

"I wasn't trying to get away, trust me." Beca said getting up. She punched the vampire and sent him flying; quickly she grabbed her purse one more time and found the steak instantly. "I was trying to get this." Beca said. She charged at the vampire, he quickly dodged her attack and high kicked her, sending her flying. "Shit, you're an annoying blood sucker aren't you." She said standing up. The vampire came charging at her and just like she did with Luke, she quickly got on the ground and tripped him, before he could do anything she dug the steak through his heart and he was dust. Beca heard a scream and quickly spun around to see another vampire hovering over Chloe, quickly without wasting anytime; she ran towards him and dug the steak through his back into his heart, causing a flash of dust.

"Chloe are you okay?" She said grabbing onto her. Chloe sobbed into Beca's neck.

"Beca…what the fuck were those?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, right now I need to get you home." Beca replied.

"No, I want to know right now what the fuck they were and why were their faces like that?" Chloe cried. Beca sighed and looked into the red heads eyes.

"They were vampires." She watched as Chloe's eyes grew in horror.

"Excuse me?" Chloe gasped.

"Vampires Chloe, they exist. It's a long story, one that should wait till tomorrow when you're not so hysterical and you're more sober." She said helping the taller woman up. The 2 continued to walk back to the dorm, Beca taking extra precaution this time.

"Beca, if those were vampires, and you were fighting them….what does that make you? You sure looked like you knew what you were doing." Chloe hesitated asking. Beca took a deep breath, stopped walking and stared into Chloe's eyes.

"A vampire slayer," She said.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh great, a witch?

Beca woke up the next morning with a headache and someone knocking very loudly at her door. She took her time to get out of bed and answer it. When she opened the door she didn't have time to comprehend who was there before they came barging into her room.

"What the…?" Beca cut herself off when she realized it was only Chloe.

"Okay we need to talk about last night and what happened right now! If I remember correctly we were attacked by…vampires?" Chloe asked.

"Yes vampires," Beca nodded.

"Right, so they…exist?"

"No, what you saw last night were actually people dressed in Halloween costumes at the beginning of September, and when they disappeared into dust, that was only a magic trick." Beca replied sarcastically.

"Okay, no need to get all sarcastic. This is messed up for me, not even 12 hours ago I was almost killed, and by what out of all things? A freaking vampire," Chloe shouted.

"Hey keep it down, no one knows they exist and I'd like to keep it that way." Beca raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you didn't almost die, I was there." She winked at the red head.

"Oh yeah that's another thing, what are you again?"

"A vampire slayer," Beca mumbled.

"Yeah, so explain that to me a bit more…"

"What's there to explain? I kill vampires."

"So what is there a bunch of you, are you guys like a cult?" Chloe questioned. Beca laughed and rolled her eyes at the red head.

"No, we are not a 'cult' and there is only one of us, me." Beca replied.

"Why you though? I mean like, how did you get…" Chloe paused to think of how to word what she wanted to ask. Beca quickly beat her to it though.

"How did I get chosen to slay vampires and demons?" Bec smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Demons as well," Chloe shot out, her eyes now much wider than before.

"Yeah, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, it all exists: Werewolves, zombies, ghosts, you name it, it exists." Beca said, getting straight to the point. Chloe was growing more nauseous by the second, her head was spinning and she felt as though she could faint any minute. "Are you okay?" Beca asked quickly noticing the change in the red head's behaviour.

"I'm going to need a second…I just learned all the things we were told not to fear as kids because they don't exist actually, exist." Chloe took a seat on Beca's bed. She looked up at the DJ who now carried a very worried expression on her face. "So you were chosen to…kill these things correct?" Beca nodded her head.

"Correct"

"Okay and how were you chosen exactly? Do they draw a name from a hat, or do you audition?" Chloe questioned making Beca laugh. Chloe quickly grew impatient. "What? Don't laugh at me. How am I supposed to know any of this?" Chloe pouted, making Beca roll her eyes.

"You're lucky you're adorable and the pouting never gets old." She smirked. "Obviously they don't just pull names from a hat. Each generation, a slayer is chosen, a female slayer. I have special strengths and powers that no other girl has. I never asked for any of this, it just happened. One day I was a normal teenaged girl, with normal teenager problems. The next day, my problems consist of saving lives, and keeping the world from ending. Trust me, not something you would want to 'audition' for." Beca frowned.

"Wow, that's…crazy. So if each generation a slayer is chosen, when do you get to retire from doing this?" Chloe questioned. Beca just looked at the red head before her, not sure how to reply to her question. "What's the look for?" Chloe asked confused.

"Nothing…It's just," Beca sighed. "I don't exactly get to retire from this job."

"So you do it until you're too old to do it any longer?" Chloe questioned, oblivious to what the brunette was trying to tell her.

"I do it until I die, Chloe." Beca said. "Most slayers don't live past the age of 25, let alone to retirement." Chloe froze and a frown quickly took place on her face.

"But that's…not fair. You can't just be expected to be thrown into this against your will, when the life expectancy is so short. Who do you even talk to about all this slayer stuff? I mean someone had to have told you about all this information, which means more people out there, know about this, right?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah, there's the council, who are pretty much the leaders of the whole 'slayer' organization. Also, I have a watcher to help lengthen my life expectancy, although I don't see how, seeing as he is pretty useless in the whole 'kicking ass' department." Beca mumbled to herself.

"Wait, a watcher? Who's your watcher? Do they go here? Oh my god, are they a student?" Chloe whispered the last part.

"What's with all the questions, what part of I am hung-over don't you understand?" Beca smirked. "My watcher is here, yes. He is the librarian and the radio manager as well…" Chloe cut Beca off before she could say his name.

"Oh my god, you mean Luke?" Chloe gasped.

"Yeah, wait…how do you know his name?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"My best friend Aubrey has the biggest toner for him, it's kind of ridiculous." Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A toner, it's what we call a musical boner."

"That's…nice?" Beca questioned, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, sort of what you have for me you know?" Chloe smirked when she saw the brunette's eyes grow 2 sizes bigger.

"Excuse me? What? I don't…what?" Beca coughed out, completely off-guard.

"It's cool Beca, you don't have to hide it. Besides, the feeling may or may not be mutual." Chloe winked. "Anyways I should get going, I have class soon." Chloe smiled and headed for the door. "We'll inish talking about this later."

"Wait! You can't just say that and then leave!" Beca shouted.

"I just did. I'll see you today at auditions! Come prepared." Chloe called out before exiting the DJ's room.

"That girl is dangerous, very, very dangerous." Beca shook her head from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. It was Luke.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

"Get your ass to the library the second your classes are done!" Luke said.

"Well good morning to you too." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, see you soon." Luke hung up the phone before Beca could protest.

…

Beca barely had time to enter the Library before Luke started hounding her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I called you 3 times last night!" Luke shot out.

"I told you I was at a party; I'm not a little girl. I don't need to answer your phone calls and check-ups on me." Beca crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Beca, you need to understand…as your watcher, it's my duty to watch you. Hence the word watcher," Luke said emphasizing the word 'watcher.' "Please, can we just make an agreement for at least text message updates when you're out?" He begged.

"Fine, I can do texting." Beca replied, rolling her eyes.

"You have a terrible habit of doing that you know? Rolling your eyes," Luke smirked.

"I know, it's my signature move, sort of like my trade mark." Beca replied.

"Right, well we're still on for training later?" Luke asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot…can we skip it today? I sort of have auditions for A Cappella…"

"Beca, we just started training and already you want to miss it? No unacceptable. I won't allow it. Besides with being the slayer, you won't have time for other activities like A Cappella." Luke said.

"I have no choice but to join it though, sorry." Beca smiled. "I made a deal with my father when I agreed to come to this school, that I would join one out of school activity."

"You have that outside of school activity though, slaying!" Luke was growing annoyed.

"Okay let me just go tell my father that, I'm sure he'll completely understand." Beca started to leave.

"Wait," Luke said through gritted teeth. "You're the biggest pain in my ass. You can join them on one condition."

"What's that?" Beca smiled excitedly.

"A cappella never comes before slaying, you have to promise me!" Luke sighed.

"Yeah, obviously I already knew that…deal." Beca smiled proudly.

"Okay, well then good luck and I'll see you tomorrow; we're going to train extra hard FYI. I'll take care of rounds around the campus tonight; I know you'll be busy." Luke said.

"Really, thanks! That's awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Beca said running out, realizing auditions were starting in 5 minutes. Luke shook his head at the brunette and got back to work.

…

Beca entered the stadium and immediately regretted her decision to audition when she saw over 50 people standing around. She didn't know a single person and felt extremely out of place. That didn't last very long when a bigger blonde girl approached her and started a conversation with her.

"Nervous?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, well I wasn't until I saw all these people." Beca frowned.

"It's okay, just picture them all fucking each other when you're up there, totally eases you…I mean it might turn you on a bit, but at least you won't be nervous. I'm Fat Amy by the way." The blonde smiled. Beca laughed upon hearing her name, she knew off the bat she was going to enjoy this girl's company.

"I'm Beca, nice to meet you, Amy." Beca smiled.

"Fat Amy," the blonde corrected her. Beca rolled her eyes playfully.

"Right, sorry my bad. Fat Amy," she smiled. "So which group are you auditioning for?"

"The Barden Bella's, they were looking for hot girls with bikini ready bodies so I figured, may as well grace them with my beauty." Amy smiled. "You"

"Same, the Barden Bella's, I was sort of ambushed in the shower and forced here." Beca said.

"Hey I never forced you here; you just wanted a reason to get closer to me." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Both girl's turned around and was met with a very happy red head.

"You just don't give up do you? This whole notion you have of me having a toner for you, it's eventually going to get old…" Beca smirked.

"Toner, what's a toner?" Amy questioned.

"Musical boner" Both girls answered the same time as if on cue.

"Oh, so wait…you're…both…lesbians?" Amy's jaw dropped.

"I never said that." Chloe smiled. "I should get back to my seat though, good luck girls!" Chloe waved them off and walked back over to the blonde, the same blonde who was with her at the activities fair.

"She has a real knack for doing that." Beca sighed. Both girl's went and walked behind stage to get ready to audition. The waited patiently as 2 guys explained the whole process and what they were going to be singing for everyone.

"First up, Cynthia Rose auditioning for the Barden Bella's," the guy announced. A woman took her place on stage, removing her hat everyone gazed at her epic hair style she was sporting.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia Rose…and yeah." The girl took a minute then began singing. Everyone was in awe as this girl's powerful voice rang through the auditorium. Her voice was amazing; she was on fire…literally. Everyone jumped up when they saw the girl was in flames. Beca's slayer instincts quickly kicked in and she grabbed a blanket sitting behind stage and quickly threw it over her, putting the fire out.

"Are you okay? Talk to me." Beca said trying to snap the girl out of what had just happened.

"What…what happened? How did I…?" The girl asked confused, having no idea as to what was going on.

"I'm not sure, but let's get you off stage." Beca helped the girl over to a seat and sat her down.

"Alright, well that was weird…shall we go on?" One of the guys asked the A Cappella groups. Everyone nodded and continued to whisper among each other, so he continued on.

The guy continued to bring people on stage, and all was going fine and well, nothing was out of place. Beca was starting to put her mind at ease that maybe, she did just randomly combust into flames.

"Alright next we have Amy, auditioning for the Bella's" The guy said. Amy quickly got on stage, a huge smile over powering her face.

"Hi I'm Fat Amy; I'm super stoked to be here. I have many skills…" Amy was cut off before she could start listing them off.

"Just sing for us, no problem." Aubrey smiled, not wanting the blonde to start listing her skills off again. The blonde quickly nodded and began to sing. Her voice was also powerful; she could hit high notes with no problem. The audition was going great until suddenly her voice was cut off by her mouth not being on her face anymore. Everyone gasped, looking around at each other, not having any idea of what was going on.

"What the actual fuck?" One of the Treble Makers yelled from the stands. Beca quickly approached the blonde to check her out.

"Amy oh my god, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Beca questioned, not having any idea of what was going on. The blonde just nodded her head, and started to freak out, trying to speak, say anything at all but nothing was coming out. "Shit, come with me." Beca said quickly grabbing the blonde. The 2 ran out and headed straight for the radio station. Chloe quickly followed behind.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked catching up.

"I don't know that's what I'm going to find out. I have no idea what's going on." Beca said rushing through the radio station doors.

The 3 girls quickly ran to the booth and Beca started to knock on the door loudly. Luke opened it, confused as to what was going on.

"Beca what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is what I'm doing here." Beca said pushing the blonde in the front.

"What the…" Luke questioned. "Was she always like this?" Luke asked.

"Are you serious right now? Why would I be freaking out if she was always like this? It happened during auditions, the weird thing is, before this happened, another girl who was auditioning for the same group randomly caught fire…" Beca cut herself off when she saw Luke's face. "What?" Beca questioned.

"Hold on, you say this happened to 2 different girls auditioning for the same group?"

"Yeah," Beca replied. Luke quickly ran into the booth and walked out with a giant book. "What're you looking for?" Beca questioned. The taller man didn't say anything, instead he just pointed to the page he was on. Beca read the words and rolled her eyes. "A witch," she questioned. Chloe's jaw dropped, and Amy began to freak out even more, not having any idea of what was going on. "Seriously, we're dealing with a witch? Great." Beca replied through gritted teeth.

A/n: Okay, so I'm sorta ending this chapter like a commercial break I guess, because it was getting far too long and there was no way I was going to do a 5, 00 word chapter. So expect an update soon, I promise I'll start to keep up on this fic more! Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Oh great, a witch? Pt2

Beca stared at the man ahead of her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Aside from vampires, she had dealt with a few demons here and there, but never a witch. She had no idea what to expect.

"So let me get this straight? We have a witch, who's auditioning to be part of an A Cappella group, and goes here. How are we supposed to find this person? Do you know how many people were at auditions today?" Beca asked annoyed.

"I don't know, what I do know is that I can't reverse the spells unless I know which ones she used. So, you need to find me the witch, and somehow find out the spells she's been using." Luke sighed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Beca asked frustrated. Luke went back into the station booth and began to look through the books he had. Beca began pacing around the room; not knowing what to do.

"Hey, relax okay? I'm sure we'll find a way to make this all better." Chloe said resting a hand on the DJ's shoulder. Beca immediately tensed right up from the red head's actions, this didn't go un-noticed by the taller woman either. "Did I do something?" Chloe frowned.

"No, I just don't do well with human contact when I'm stressed out." Beca lied, giving the older woman a small smile. She knew deep down inside the reason she tensed was because she was secretly developing feelings for the older woman, but her being the slayer, she could never do anything about those feelings. It was common sense that if you date someone, those people could end up becoming baited, or worse.

"Okay," The red head said, still frowning. She had a feeling Beca wasn't being fully honest, but at a time like this, she wouldn't dream of arguing with her.

Luke walked out carrying the opened book in his hands. He frowned and looked up at the 3 girls standing before him.

"Good news is there is a way to find out who the witch is." Luke said, making Beca roll her eyes.

"And the bad news is…" She asked impatiently. Luke sighed and walked over so he could show all 3 girls what the book said.

"It's a potion I'd have to make up, it'll be difficult, you would have to find a way to get it onto the supposed witch, maybe accidentally spill it on her. If her skin turns blue, then we have our match." Luke said cautiously, knowing very well how Beca would react. Beca took a deep breath, thinking to herself, choosing her words wisely.

"You know you're a pain in my ass, right?" Beca sighed. "Okay, so what happens after we find this witch? Where do we go from there?" Beca questioned, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, then you have to find a way to somehow get the spells she used, so I can reverse them. Then after I'm done that, you know what you have to do." Luke hinted at the brunette.

"Spill and kill, got it." Beca grabbed her bag and looked over at Chloe. "Think you can hold another audition for later tonight? I don't want to wait too long, just in case." Beca said. Chloe nodded her head and grabbed her cellphone.

"I'll call Aubrey and explain to her what…" Beca immediately cut her off.

"You can't explain to her, Chloe."

"Well what do you want me to say to her; this will be the only way she'll agree to hold auditions again," she argued. "Especially after today's catastrophe," Chloe mumbled. Beca scoffed.

"Jesus, what part of, no one can know I'm the slayer, don't you understand?" Beca asked, getting angry at this point.

"Okay I get that. You need to understand though, that when a situation like this calls for it, I think you can make an acceptation." Chloe argued back, just as angry. Both girls stared intently at each other. Luke eventually made his way in between them, hands in the air.

"Ladies, before this turns into some sort of sprawl, I have to take Chloe's side on this one." Luke said, making everyone, including Chloe look surprised.

"You…you out of all people are agreeing to this? Why?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how else do you plan on getting Aubrey to agree? If you tell her the real reason, and that this may very well be the only way we can get these girl's back to normal, I'm sure she won't disagree." Luke calmly said. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine Chloe, you can tell her. Just make sure she knows…" Chloe cut the brunette off.

"That she can't tell a soul, I know." Chloe smiled. Just as Beca walked off, the read head ran after her. "And Beca," Chloe said, making the DJ stop in her tracks. "I'm sorry for arguing with you back there." Chloe grabbed the DJ into another hug. She frowned when she felt the DJ stiffen.

"Yeah, no it's cool. I'm sorry too," Beca said quickly pulling back. "Now go get your best friend to agree, and get the word out about auditions tonight. We need to witch to show up in order for this to work." Beca smirked. "Come on Amy," She waved at the blonde to follow, almost completely forgetting she was there, since she couldn't talk. Chloe nodded and immediately headed straight to Aubrey's dorm.

…

"Absolutely not," The blonde furiously shook her head. "Are you crazy? Did you not see what happened earlier today?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Chloe scoffed at her actions.

"Bre, would you hear me out before heading towards pukeville." Chloe pleaded.

"Rude," Aubrey shot out. "Fine, say what it is that you need to say?" Aubrey crossed her arms. Chloe took a deep breath.

"Promise not to interrupt me until I'm done, okay?" She asked.

"Holy Chloe, what is it?" Aubrey asked, getting annoyed at this point. Chloe raised both eyebrows and looked at her best friend suggestively. "Fine, I promise." She scoffed.

"Okay, so you know that girl Beca, the alternative girl with the ear monstrosities that you hate?"

"Yes what about her?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Well she's sort of not who you think she is." Chloe stared at her best friend, seriously debating if she should continue on. "She's uh….she's a vampire slayer, and long story short, vampires exist, along with demons, werewolves, ghosts, and uh….witches." Chloe stopped and stared at the blonde, whose face was unreadable. "Anyways, speaking of uh…witches, that's sort of what we were dealing with today at auditions, and…" The blonde cut her off.

"Chloe cut the crap. You want me to hold auditions again so you can see that terrifying brunette again, don't you?" Aubrey said, completely ignoring everything the red head had just shared with her.

"Seriously Bre, a girl randomly caught on fire, and another girls mouth completely disappeared, are you going to seriously sit here and not believe a word of what I just said?" She asked, getting very angry with her best friend.

"Well what do you expect? Vampires, witches, demons…it all seems a little, bizarre don't you think? Is this what that Beca girl is telling you, maybe she's crazy or…" Chloe cut the blonde off.

"No, I was attacked by a vampire myself, I've seen them, and I know they exist. I almost died, so unless you're going to call your best friend crazy, even though I remind you a girl's mouth is missing, then I guess I'll just go." Chloe said heading to the door. The blonde sighed.

"Chlo wait," She said grabbing the other woman by her wrist. "Text Beca, or whatever her name is, and tell her auditions will be same place for 7pm. I'll send out a mass email to everyone who signed up for the Bella's." Aubrey finished saying. The red head immediately squealed and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thank you so much Bre, you won't regret this I swear!" Chloe said running out the door. Aubrey went towards her computer but turned around when she heard her door open again. "Before I forget, you can't tell a soul about what I told you, okay?" Chloe stared at her best friend intently. "I'll explain more, when we have more time." She smiled before running off again.

…

7pm rolled around quickly, and only about half the girls showed up for the auditions again. Beca looked around and sighed contently to herself.

"At least you have less people to go through," Chloe approached her. "Do you have everything you need?" She asked. Beca nodded and pulled out a coffee cup.

"In here, that way it'll be easier to spill," Beca smirked. "Sometimes my brain comes in handy." She said making the taller woman laugh.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Becs, you're smarter than you think." Chloe said turning away from the brunette to go meet Aubrey, she quickly turned back around and again faced the smaller woman. "And hot," she said with a wink, turning around once more, this time actually walking off.

The DJ shook her head and attempted to swallow the large lump forming in her throat.

"God help me," she muttered to herself before going to find a seat in the audition space.

Auditions began and were, interesting to say the least. All the good singers must have been afraid to show up, because a lot of the girls sounded terrible. The 2 Bella's were not impressed, and their faces were definitely showing it; especially Aubrey's.

"Hi, my name is Stacie," A beautiful tall brunette smiled.

"Okay, go whenever you're ready." Chloe said, attempting to stay cheery. The brunette began to sing, and she sounded alright. Her looks were better than her voice though. Midway through her performance, she stopped and started to freak out.

"Oh my god, someone, help me," she screeched jumping up and down. Beca immediately ran to her,

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I…I can't see anything, I'm blind," the tall brunette cried.

"Shit, okay follow me." Beca grabbed her hand and helped guild her off stage. "Stay here, okay?" She sat her down. The brunette was crying, but managed to give the brunette a nod. Beca walked over to Chloe.

"I'm going next; I want you to watch everyone closely okay?" Beca whispered.

"What, no. We need you; you're the whole reason for this operation. You're the best singer here and…" Beca cut the red head off.

"Just do as I say, it's the only way we'll find out. Look for someone doing something out of the ordinary." Beca whispered. Chloe reluctantly nodded and motioned for her to go on stage.

"Up next we have, Beca Mitchell," Aubrey read her name. Beca walked on staged, looked around and over at Chloe. She saw Chloe nod her head, and she took that as her cue. The brunette began to sing, and everyone looked shocked; especially the blonde sitting beside Chloe. Her mouth was hanging half opened and she looked as if she was about to start drooling at any moment.

Beca surprisingly got through her audition without anything going wrong. She slowly walked off stage confused, thinking maybe she wasn't that great of a singer, seeing as the witch was clearly only targeting people who had a good voice. She took a seat in front of the read head.

"Kori," was all the read head whispered. Beca looked around, having no idea who Kori was; thankfully she didn't have to look hard because her name was called next.

Beca watched the girl audition and noted that she didn't sound half bad. She needed a way to find out or sure if she was the witch or not. So when her audition was done Beca got up without thinking twice and casually walked past the girl. She intentionally fell making it look like an accident and split the potion all over both of them.

"What the hell," Kori stood up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" Beca cut herself off when she saw Kori's leg turn blue quickly and back to normal. "I uh, wasn't watching where I was going." Beca said, trying to sound casual.

"Whatever," Kori said walking to the bathroom. Beca looked at Chloe and nodded. She went to stand up, but felt incredibly weak.

"What the fuck," she said to herself using all her strength to push herself. Chloe noticing this ran to the brunette's side.

"Beca, what's wrong are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I don't know I feel like my powers….their slowly draining out of me, I feel so…weak." Beca said worriedly.

"Shit, we better get you to Luke, now." Chloe said helping the small girl up.


End file.
